Calling Pranks Return
by Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD
Summary: Kitten's dead. The world is safe from the zombie blues, and life moves on. But what about Bakura?rated T for possible violence and language. And It's almost back! My cohort and I are plotting and typing as you read this! PCR is back as CPR
1. Prolog

TGGxD: This is it. The chapter I have promised to post after receiving...one hundred re...(stops)  
Person: (Walks over and whuispers something in TGGxD's ear)  
TGGxD: (Faints)  
Tucker: Great...Okay After reciveing one hundred and **_THREE_** reviews TGGxD will now give you all Parck Call Returns.  
To the reviewers of the last chapter of PC:  
**Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl:** Here you go! The sequel! Glad I could add to your Plushie collection!  
**Thief Girl Sylvia: **CONGRATES! YOU ARE THE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! YOUGET AWHOLECHAPTER TO ANNOY SETO!  
**Atemu's Lover:** It's annoying to login all the time huh? I hate it! XD Enjoy the prolog!  
**  
Dedicated to everyone who got me up to 103 reviews with Prank Call.**

Disclaimer: Tuckers-Ghostly-GirlxD doesn't ownYGO!. She does however Own Kitten, The DF, The lionesses, and anything else that has nothing to do with YGO! Thank you and now on with the chapter.

* * *

The tears were hot and furious. They burned my skin and would not stop flowing. I stared at my hands, brittle, twisted, tiny things they were. Too small for a boy, much too small. And thin. They were graceful, but jagged. I shut my eyes against the tears and tried to stop my thoughts. Risha... 

"B-Bakura!" I heard an innocent voice call out. My eyes opened gently. I hated my eyes too. My eyelashes were too long, too beautiful. They were forgein, and white, and exotic. I felt his small hands as they grasped my side and rolled me over to face the ceiling. Ryou's light-brown eyes stared worriedly down at me. "Bakura, you're crying."

"I noticed," I snapped darkly, wiping my eyes quickly and pulling away. He sat helplessly at my side as I sniffed, like a pathetic child. I'd failed her.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" the boy asked shakily. I wiped off my eyes again, getting my sleeve soaking wet. I looked at him firmly, darkness swirling uncomfortably in my chest.

"I know where Risha is," I said bitterly, swallowing down mucus. Having a body is not all it's cracked up to be.

"Where?" the boy asked, full of questions. I laughed darkly and stood up on shaky legs.

"She," I paused and stumbled, "She is with the conniving idiot who brought her back from the dead," I grumbled, grabbing the wall for support. Never lie on the floor for hours- it's bad for your limbs.

"She died?" Ryou said, face draining of what little color it had originally. I laughed again.

"Yes. Painfully, I'd guess," I said numbly. He stared at me as I limped into my bedroom, quickly following when his brain caught up with him.

"But..." Ryou stuttered, running to help me as I stumbled again. I straightened and pushed him off, sitting down on my bed with a plop.

"But what? I failed to protect you- Risha did that. I failed to protect Risha- and she ended up dying and in the hands of someone with more malevolence than me and Malik combined. I failed, Ryou. I'm useless," I sighed and buried my head in the pillow. Ryou's hand found it's way to my back and he began rubbing circles on it comfortingly. Like the sad idiot I was, I didn't have the strength to push him away this time.

"It's not that bad, Bakura," he said softly. He was quiet a minute. "You know," he said finally, a smile in his voice. "I like to think of life as a story. There's always a sequel, Bakura. Always a second chance."

"Maybe," I muttered. "Maybe."

* * *

TGGxD: There you go. My Co-Writer Sarai is writing the next chapter because it's in Bakura's POV. I'll update as soon as she's finished with it! And also I'm writing a My little ponies one chapter fic which shall be posted soon. Don't feak out or anything I'm writing it with my little sister and told her I'd post it to show her she can write good stories too. Laya readers! 


	2. Three Years After Risha's Death

Naive Goth: (aka Sarai) Okies people! Everyone leave and read Hikari Mine and The seven Heavenly angels! (cricket)Er, right. You didn't come here for Yaoi and drama, you came here for Bakura mourning Kitten. (sigh) Okay, okay, here it goes.

* * *

I. Hate. My. Life.

Today's reason was how, last night, this fascinating little kid-- and by little, I mean about fifteen years old-- comes into the bar I work at (Skimpy Chicks-- how's that for sick irony?). And tries to convince me to let him use the Customer's Only bathroom. Which, eventually, I gave in to, for the pure purpose of that I really wanted to see how Yoh finished up this battle, and so my issue of Shounen Jump was calling to me, in the most needy of manners. After my conceding, brat actually had a gall to reply with "Thanks Mister Bakura!", and run off. Which, as you know, I love being referred to like that...

Better still, by the end of the evening, it was brought to my attention that I probably should have been paying attention, and that the whole bathroom shit (excuse the pun) was part of an elaborate plot to not only get alcohol to minors, but to steal it.

I really haven't been myself, since... Risha...

And, damn it! It wasn't even as if I LIKED my job, simply that, now that I have been fired, I have to go through all the extra trouble of finding a new one, so that me and Ryou's apartment isn't lost. A fact which I pay total credit to his Ra-damned "father" for doing-- soon as the stupid old man found out about me living with Hikari, he stopped sending Ryou any money. So, fucking curse him, curse Ra, curse God, and, fuck, curse all the deities, from everywhere! ... Except Yahweh, as he is pretty scary. Or, er, wait... Isn't Yahweh, "God"?

...Aww, fuck it. Who even cares anymore?

At the end of the day, like at the end of every day since I was able to even drag myself into a standing position and walk, after... Risha... ... I trudge home, and thank all those gods I just cursed, I get to trudge home through the rain today. Then, I go in the door, I storm past Ryou, still looking heart-broken at me and my "emotional well-being", before I ditch his guilt-inducing gaze and lock myself safely up in my room

This, is it. I am going to kill myself.

.... In the morning, though. Too fucking tired to fucking care.

* * *

TGG: er...yeah... We're finally updating after months of writers block!  
Kitten: raises eyebrow  
TGG: Okay..so we forgot about it too but We're back! (smile) Yeah..this one's REALLY REALLY short...but...The next one. will. be. longer! ...I need at least two reviews to help motivate meh and meh cowriter though...just...so we know people are still reading the only story with a sequel that we've done...(sweatdrop)


	3. Four Years After Risha's Death

* * *

"I'm tired mommy." The small child said holding her mothers hand. The young woman smiled at her.

"We'll be at the hotel soon sweetheart why don't you take a nap." She shook her head.

"I don't like naps." Her mother smiled at her. She ran a hand through her daughter's long silk snowy hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Then I'll just carry you up to the room then and you sleep alright? No nightmares tonight, you get to meet daddy in the morning." At this the child brightened.

"Yeah!" She giggled then blinked. "Will he like me?" Her mother nodded wisely.

"Of course he will dear. Who wouldn't like you? You're as sweet as sugar~" With that the small flower snuggled to her mothers side and drifted off to sleep thinking about meeting her father.

* * *

Welcome back to our story. Four years after Risha's death Bakura struggled to find something to keep him busy, something to do that would keep him from losing it and ending it. Hoping from bar job, to cafe job, to bar job and other random odds and ends he's found himself jobless _again_ and sulking in his room. However, he was in for a rather large surprise, a 'blast from the past' if you will.

It starts with a knock on Ryou's apartment door...

* * *

Inside, Ryou set down the spatula, and sighed. He'd woken up late-- it was a Sunday, the only day of the week he'd allow himself that-- and habit demanded he have breakfast. Breakfast demanded chocolate chip pancakes. But, now, the door demanded Ryou's attention, /so/...

"Just a minute!" he called over his shoulder, voice that quaint, almost musical sound it always was. The now twenty-two year old male sighed, narrowing his eyes at the pancake still frying and willing it to finish those last couple sizzling seconds.

When he finally conceded to a need-to-answer-the-door good enough, Ryou plopped the pancake (third and final to finish) on the nearby plate, turned the stove off, and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" he offered, not even waiting to have the door open enough to see out it, before he said it. Ryou rarely did anymore. Bakura's unshakable depression was kind of catching, so whenever at 'home', Ryou found light moods hard to maintain in extension. Upon having opened the door, however, he blinked. Ryou was /not/ expecting a young woman.

"Uhm... hello," he said again, hesitantly now. "May I help you?" The young woman smiled at him.

"Yes I, I was hoping, a Bakura lived here?" She asked. There was an air of awkwardness to her, as if she was sure of herself; yet at the same time not sure what she was doing exactly. She fidgeted with a strand of her waist length auburn hair. Her emerald green eyes scanned Ryou briefly and she seemed too decided he wasn't the person she was seeking. "If he's not, I'm, terribly sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh, er, no, uhm...," Ryou trailed off, frowning a little. "Oh--! I mean, yes, yes!" He smiled anxiously, fidgeting a tad. "Though, he really.. isn't up to guests." Ryou laughed, a little forcibly. "He isn't up to much anything, really." The young man paused a moment, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Do you need to talk to him about something... serious? Because.. You could, talk to me. We could, go for coffee.... or something?" Ryou offered. Because he very /very/ much did not like spending too much time at the apartment anymore, and /especially/ not doing serious conversation. She hesitated briefly again.

"I guess we could, yes, it's, about his daughter." She adjusted her almost but not quite form fitting velvet black dress. This was the very dress she'd met Bakura in. Of course Ryou didn't know of this. "I, very much need his help… and yours also if, he's living with you." She smiled faintly.

.... It was cute. Not quite a jaw-drop, but definitely kin to it, and very much including a momentary blank stare. Then, the /crowning jewel/ to Ryou's reaction, the boy muttered a quiet "/Shit/," under his breath, immediately stepped out of the apartment, and closed the door behind him. Pancakes tragically forgotten.

"Er, uhm, yeah, I guess we better go talk somewhere else, then," he said in a more audible tone, rubbing the back of his neck and looking the very definition of anxious. "Uhm, I'm very... /very/ sorry for my language there, just... uhhh..." Ryou trailed off, pouted, and then smiled his usual, reflex, fake-only-if-you-know-him smile. "Things are complicated right now. I don't want... to, set him off. He's... er..." He's what? What could... /possibly/, explain Bakura's behavior for the past four years? "... mourning."

... Seriously, /daughter/?

She blinked a moment startled by his reaction. "I guess that would be bad timing on my part. I really, don't have much of a choice in coming here however, I'm sorry I really am, I just, I need her safe." She seemed to have lapsed into a moment of not quite filtering her words and just babbling, "My, hotel is only a few blocks from here, I could have Sam take her to the park of something while we spoke, I know, it's safe to speak there…" It was almost as if something was catching up to her, she fidgeted with her hair a bit more.

Ryou paused, suddenly aware of a need to reassess the situation. "Er, well...," he said intelligently, watching her with eyes that once again seemed a little blank.

".. No, really, you... couldn't have picked a better time, really, sad as that is," he said with an awkward, but more honest, smile. "Are... you in some kind of trouble? That... you couldn't talk over coffee?" Ryou was no foreigner to trouble. "That you need to be careful of /where/ we speak? Because..." He paused, trying now to decide just how much it would be safe to tell her.

Well... she seemed honest enough, didn't she? And, Ryou could only be suspicious so long...

"If that is the case, I must admit, my apartment-- well, /our/, apartment," he faltered a little, expression lapsing into pensive thought. "Probably would be one of the safest locations you could come across."

She looked around the apartment hall a bit. "My, husband, has, me followed almost all of the time, I'm here visiting my aunt, I would, rather he not track me here…. Sam is extremely gifted in keeping anything and everything from him, this, this really is vital, I, I don't mean to come across as, as..." She seemed to have trouble with her wording here. "I don't, fully know what I seem like at the moment, but if, he is listening to me now, the rest of this plan is going to fall apart I can't, I can't have that…I have to protect her it's my job as her mother. I…"

A composure which must have been in place for god knows how long seemed to slip quite a bit as she thought of everything that could go wrong at this point. "Please, I don't doubt your home is safe just, I know he would over hear it back at the hotel. I'm not here to cause trouble, or anything I just, I need help."

Ryou bit his lip, and made an inward sigh, that, remarkably, didn't show on his features. Oh boy.. And here came phase three. "No, relax, I understand," Ryou said quickly, immediately opening the door and, in a gentle, though still impolite, manner, pulled the woman inside. He closed the door firmly, closing the twelve locks on the door with a sort of natural grace that could only come from doing it more than twice, every day, for years, and then looked at her with an understanding smile.

"He will not hear anything in here. Please, uhm... relax," he offered her an awkward smile. "I'm sorry for my hesitance, but... I've been having some trouble thinking here lately, for personal reasons." He stepped back a bit, and made a vague motion to the apartment around them. "Feel free to make yourself at home, /please/, and.."

"Allow me to introduce myself," the young man continued, bowing low. "My name is Ryou Bakura, and.. I am, more or less, Bakura's care taker." He started in the general direction of the kitchen, more on reflex than anything else. "If you don't have long, that's fine, but if so, /please/, sit down." He stopped then, turning to look at her again.

"You, and your daughter, will be in safe hands with us. We will find her safety, and you as well, any way we can," Ryou said, with a real smile this time. "We are quite capable, to be honest. A little... worn down, right now, but still stronger than most things."

"Thank you." She said and relaxed just slightly and found a spot to sit. "I am sorry really, it's just, we're leaving soon, to America, to move in with his family supposedly for good, and I fear I won't make it to Lily's fifth birthday," She looked at him, "Oh yes, I'm sorry again." She laughed lightly, it was a musical laugh, not nearly as beautiful as Ryou's but lovely none the less. "I'm, Lareina Kellerson."

* * *

TGG: ZOMG! A daughter? What's this all about? Really how interesting! XD check it yo I'm back, sporadically, I'm supposed to be doing my final projects but meh, I got all weekend. Chapter 4 should be up soon peeps!

Oh please forgive this /huge/ wall of the text, We'll have randomness back at some point, but you know how it is with YGO! It starts out all fun and games and then Wham BAM Drama attack!


	4. Wait, what?

Several minutes later Ryou and Lareina were seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. "I had hoped this would be as simple as listing Sam as the one Lily would be taken care of upon my death, My lawyer however says I should include her father. I think he meant my husband but anyone can see that she's very clearly not his." She took a sip of her tea.

"Well.... That, would make things complicated," Ryou murmured, watching his own, mostly untouched cup of tea thoughtfully. "But, I... I have to ask, how.. did you know that /Bakura/ was her father? Or how to find him..."

"Because," She smiled slightly setting down her cup. "He's the first and only man I've ever been taken to bed by, and even if that were not the case, there's no other way to explain her. As to, how I knew were to find him, That, would be were Sam comes in. She's a remarkable woman. I'm fairly certain she uses magic on a regular basis to help me with, everything…" She looked away from her almost empty cup and at Ryou.

Ryou, after a moment, looked up, returning her gaze. "I'm kind of amazed she could find him, even," he said quietly. "Must have been... while he wasn't paying attention, and.. was, out, somewhere."

The idea, though, of... Bakura meaning something like that to someone. Someone Ryou had never heard of, someone.... Bakura probably didn't even /remember/, it... made Ryou mad. It truly did, on a deep level, bother and upset him.

As if on cue, Bakura's voice was heard from just barely the end of the hallway, a doorway that was only a few feet short of the entrance into the kitchen. What his voice /said/, however, was the very opposite of what Ryou had been expecting whenever Bakura did show up and speak.

"Lahri?" Bakura said, his voice it's usual lifeless, blank, flat sound. Though, Ryou couldn't help but notice, there... there was definitely at least /something/ in it. "What... the fucking hell are you doing here?" Despite the word choice, it didn't sound the least bit accusing. More just surprise, and... an emptiness, that was very different from the void Ryou was used to hearing.

... That. That was it. To Ryou, from what he was used to hearing... This, sounded more /empty/, than void, which.. Strangely enough, sounded /so/ much better. And Bakura still looked tired, worn, but... Not dead, like he usually did. Ryou at least found that comforting, especially considering what Lareina, what "Lahri", had just told him of Bakura.

"I need your help." She said looking over at Bakura. She smiled slightly as if happy to see him again and at the same time startled at his appearance.

"... I can't help anyone right now," Bakura said in a flat way that, despite himself, Ryou appreciated for the fact that it had at least substance to it. He glared at nothing in particular and walked into the kitchen, drifting to claim one of Ryou's three unclaimed pancakes. Ryou frowned and looked very annoyed, as he was so.

"I do wish you'd stop talking like that," the young man said bitterly, sounding like he was scolding Bakura.

"You want me to lie?" the thief offered dully, skeptically.

". . . .," Ryou sighed, and rubbed his temples

"I think you can." Lareina said watching him as he claimed a pancake. "It, may not come to this, but I still, need to be sure, I only need you to agree to be in my will." She fidgeted with her hair again. "As a precaution."

Bakura snorted, grabbing the syrup out of the microwave where he knew Ryou had forgotten he'd put it, and pouring some on his food. "Add Ryou. The legal system's more likely to believe /he/ exists." Ryou scowled some, turning to give Bakura a dark look.

"You have records, Bakura," he said pointedly. The thief shrugged.

"They're faulty. If she's really in trouble, and if she really needs to have someone in her will to claim or protect something, then it's probably in danger," Bakura said matter-of-factly. "If that's the case, the threat is likely to search for any loop hole in order to secure it's goal-- what she's trying to protect. And, there's certain to be one-- no one is perfect, and that is always an easily exploitable fact."

"She should write you down, not me. There's no way they could claim /you/ as falsified," he said in a dull tone. "Simply logic."

Well... at least Bakura still knew what he was doing.

"It, has to be you." Lareina said looking at her Tea. "My lawyer was very clear I have to have the father."

"Did he say this understanding that I don't actually /exist/?" Bakura said, "that it's some sort of complete /fluke/ of the universe, that I can stand next to Ryou? That I've been--"

"Bakura," Ryou said, and the name held all the threats and suggestions for better tact that Ryou had. Bakura shut his mouth tightly, glaring at Ryou, though without much enthusiasm.

"... I don't exist, Lahri. Use Ryou. He's who I am."

She closed her eyes in an attempt to process this new information. "I can only use Ryou as her father if it holds up in a dna test." If there wasn't enough to worry about from her husband now the man she loved didn't actually exist? If she didn't know Sam and believe in the existence of magic she most likely would have left by now and found some other way to protect her daughter.

Whoa wait…loved?

"... I probably will," Ryou said with a sigh. "Bakura... Is, or.. was, I suppose... A spirit from several millennia ago. For a while, he was possessing me, in order to do anything," the boy explained slowly, with a gentle tone. "Now, he has his own.. body, I suppose."

"But, that, doesn't fix anything, and could easily cause more trouble than good," Ryou continued. "Well.. for instance, /legally/, he doesn't exist." The young man bit his lip, looking over at Bakura, who was pointedly not looking at either of them. "Having his own body, doesn't get him birth records, or family ties... It doesn't give him medical information, a high school transcript... It doesn't get him a social security number, or any form of viable ID. Just being here physically, well... The way the government works, it isn't good enough. He still doesn't exist."

"The best we could hope for, would be if they assumed he was an illegal immigrant, or something along those lines," Ryou turned his chocolate brown eyes to look at Lareina again, his expression apologetic. "A friend of ours, or more, mine, Seto Kaiba... He had some records arranged. Bakura has enough together, to get into places that he'd need an adult ID for, and to get work, because... of, reasons. I can't support both of us alone, while I'm going to school, however..."

Ryou bit his lip. "He has a fair point. I wouldn't want to risk your daughter's safety on that. If I match for DNA, which, since his body is... based on mine, I probably will, then... You would be better to write me down, at least for legal reasons."

Bakura snorted. Of course, she would probably listen to /Ryou/, who could always explain things /calmly/, and /naturally/, but n--

... Whoa, wait... daughter?

Lareina looked between the two a moment. "Is, there a time you could come with me to sign the papers then?" She asked. It figured that the most amazing man she'd ever met had come back from the dead, that really didn't change anything though.

"Uhm...," Ryou paused, pressing his lips together in thought, then biting down lightly on his lower lip. Behind him, Bakura pointedly ate his pancake with negative points in being-interested-in-anything. ".. I, I usually take weekends off. It's Saturday, afternoon, so...," the young man trailed off somewhat, as if faltering. ".. I guess, I could do it, now, or.. later today, if need be."

"... Daughter?" Bakura echoed after a moment, still busy being not-interested in his pancake. Ryou blinked, turning in his seat again so he could look at Bakura. The thief seemed completely expressionless, but... Ryou had not seen him so /alive/ looking, since...

It didn't fix everything. It didn't fix /anything/, but... If this could even /possibly/ wake Bakura up, then... It would be worth whatever it would cost.

Kind of a shame, Ryou didn't know that Risha, being the main character of this story and all, would be coming /back/. If he /did/, he might have been able to calculate that into his plans, and maybe be slightly more /accurate/, in what would be good for Bak-- ... Oh, right. Damn, uhm... Fourth Wall. Er... them's gonna be some /real/ harsh property damage fines. 8D;; Eh heh, uhm... We now return you to your regularly scheduled dramatic conversation.

Lareina nodded. "Yes, My, our, daughter, Lily." She looked at him again watching him for, anything. She smiled slightly again.

Well, to the average, ordinary person, there /would/ be nothing, in the void look he gave his pancakes, and the empty, soulless "Oh. Huh." he said.

However, Lareina conveniently isn't an ordinary person, as heaven only knows no ordinary person could ever even /temporarily/ be in anything that could even be BS'ed into pretending to be a relationship with Bakura. Because of this, she /might/ have picked up on some of the things that Ryou noticed, like...

Bakura's body tensed notably, and then relaxed some.

The void look his pancakes were stuck staring their chocolate chips back at, was actually because his sight was turned inward, on something he was thinking or feeling-- a look Lareina had seen on many an occasion during the two weeks she and Bakura were having the ever so awkward get-together. A look that meant, for once, in all his musings and memories, he was considering just going back to sleep in the morning, or watching some TV, instead of his always-procrastinated on plan of suicide. (Surprised procrastination could be such a wonderful thing? We're not! But, you could've guessed that from the long dry-spell this fic had, huh? .... Oh, yes. Property damage fines.. crud...)

The 'Oh', was more like 'I can't believe it', and the 'Huh' was more like 'I'm not sure what to do with this, but I know I'll be doing /something/, eventually'. And, the reason he tensed, was the fear of life, and the reason he relaxed, was him accepting that, if nothing else, he could just forget the whole thing, and leave it to Ryou, or whomever 'Sam' is, or something along those lines.

.... Of course, he tensed again, when it occurred to him he couldn't, and wouldn't /want/ to, just ignore this... 'daughter'. Ahhh, Bakura... You're so... /unique/.

"If, you'd both like to meet her first, I could, have Sam bring her over now." Lareina said after almost five minutes had passed. "She's, very excited to, meet you." She smiled slightly, "It's all she's talked about for the past three days really."

Ryou was silent-- the sort of apprehensive silence when you're afraid to break very bad news to someone, whom you do not know well, and are not 1oo% sure it is bad news.

The idea of a young child, a young /daughter/, with a loving mother, and, obviously, some... problems, that kids should not have. This kid, just waiting around, getting so worked up and happy, over meeting /Bakura/? And more-so, Bakura, like /this/!? It was absolutel--

"Yes," Bakura said, in the same empty and soulless tone he'd just used. "Bring her over. I'd like to let her down in person." Ryou could not find an immediate response for this in his mind, and so he was delayed enough that Bakura's last, notably less dead sounding, and much quieter, note. "If.. I have to. If I do, let... her down."

Gasp! Bakura, the reluctant yet still somehow wonderful father who has to try too damn hard to make it good for his kid! ... Never saw that one coming, huh?

Lareina stood and smiled, with a well hidden glee behind it. "I doubt," she started while pushing in her chair. "That there is anything you could do to let her down." Then she went out into the hall to call Sam.

Again, Ryou just dot-dot-dot'd, now in stunned, 'should I be pleased?' quiet. Bakura, on the other hand, resumed eating his pancake.

"... You're food's getting cold," he noted absently, which of course caused Ryou to jump back into action, resuming his food eating. Minus one chocolate-chip pancake, of course.

* * *

SO, MUCH, TEXT. ow. .x hope you guys are still with me here~ x3 But for the story to go on Kura needs cheering up! and what better way to that than to give him the unconditional love of a child~ /his/ child of course! ^^

next chapter up first~ here's a sneak peek~

* * *

The young man then proceeded to quickly walk off, vanishing down the hallway and toward the public bath, where Bakura was most likely emo'ing, wet and naked. Mmmmm, 'Kura~...

* * *

short! ha! sorry I'm lame, see you guys next chapter! this would have been up sooner but blasted 'error' ff.n had for a while


End file.
